El amor es estúpido , cómo tu
by MeryClegane
Summary: El Vice-comandante del Shinsengumi , Hijikata , sale a patrullar como cada día sin esperarse que se encontraría con alguien muy especial.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Gintama y a su autor, no son de mi pertenencia.**

¿Sabes que es el amor? Ese sentimiento que no me deja dormir, que me patea el estómago, que hace me vuelva más irascible de lo que ya estoy cada día. Que haga que me fume uno, dos, tres e infinitos paquetes de tabaco a cada día que pasa, y cada vez que le veo… es como una patada. Ni si quiera debe saber cuál es mi nombre completo, el muy imbécil.

Me llevo el cigarro de nuevo a los labios, empiezo a caminar en dirección al centro de la ciudad, hoy me toca patrullar para mi desgracia. Suelto una bocanada de humo, la ciudad está llena de basura, pero eso ya lo sabía. Todos me observan, miran mi uniforme y me analizan con la mirada, soy un policía, y no uno cualquiera, soy el vice-comandante demonio. Nadie en su sano juicio osaría a discutirme nada, todos se apartan dejándome la calle libre y mientras yo sigo mi camino junto a mi cigarro.

Se hace la hora de comer y no creo que llegue a tiempo al cuartel así que me dirijo a un local que suelo frecuentar cuando salgo de patrulla. La amable anciana me reconoce y sin necesidad de decirle nada me sirve un especial Hijikata, tan delicioso como siempre lo devoro sin necesidad de decir nada bajo la asombrada mirada de los demás comensales. Tras pagar y agradecerle la comida a la anciana vuelvo a retomar mi patrulla, tan aburrida como siempre, nadie tiene la valentía suficiente como para actuar contra la ley en mi presencia.

Las horas pasan y pasan, odio los días de patrulla, debo haber caminado esta misma avenida al menos tres veces en las últimas dos horas, seguro que el cabrón de Sougo se ha pasado el día durmiendo en mi ausencia. Me mosquea pensar que el resto del Shinsengumi se esté tomando el día "libre" mientras yo estoy aquí velando por la seguridad ciudadana, cuando a mí lo de tratar directamente con el pueblo no me va para nada. Sigo caminando el cielo va oscureciéndose, las farolas empiezan a encenderse y llega la noche. Se hace tarde y aún quedan dos horas para que mi patrulla termine, con los idiotas del Joui se hacen necesarias patrullas tan largas, a la próxima enviaré a Yamazaki.

Se hace tarde, es hora de que vuelva al cuartel y cene algo, necesito un merecido descanso. Sin embargo a lo lejos veo una figura tambaleándose, un borracho seguramente, poco a poco va acercándose hacia mi hasta que logro ver su cara, es él.

-¡TOOSHII! – Dice acercándose alegremente hacia mí zarandeando una botella de licor. Ni me inmuto, me quedo quieto esperando a que se acerque. -¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Quieres beber conmigo Toshi-kun?

Me estoy poniendo nervioso, es demasiado molesto y yo necesito descansar urgentemente. -¿Con qué permiso me llamas Toshi, maldito colgado? –Digo bastante molesto, solo hay una persona que pueda llamarme de una forma tan familiar, ni si quiera Sougo me llama así.

-Disculpa, tu apellido es demasiado difícil Hiji… ¡Hijikoto-kun! –Dice bastante feliz.

-Es Hijikata, imbécil. –Intento no perder la calma, no sabe ni mi nombre, ¿Qué problema tiene este tío?

-¿Qué más dan los nombres? Lo importante es acordarse de las personas. – Me suelta, la visión es demasiado penosa, no comprendo cómo puedo estar intentando mantener una conversación con un hombre que no si quiera puede sostenerse en pie. Saco un cigarro de mi pechera y me dispongo a encenderlo cuando el idiota de la permanente me arrebata el cigarro, lo tira al suelo y lo pisotea. –No deberías fumar Hijikata-kun, es malo para la salud. –Se ríe y me irrita de tal forma que le cojo del cuello.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, Gintoki. –Digo intentando mantener la calma, consigo controlar mis impulsos y lo suelto.

-¿Sabes mi nombre? – Me sorprende mucho con esta pregunta, ¿Piensa que yo soy tan subnormal como él? Me limité a asentir con la cabeza y me miró con incredulidad. –Pensaba que usabas todos esos insultos porque no sabías mi nombre.

-No soy como tú, yo no olvido a la gente, y mucho menos sus nombres.

-No me tomes por un imbécil. –Puedo ver como su rostro toma una faceta más serie y se acerca más a mí, huelo su aliento, ha bebido más de la cuenta. -¿Cómo puedo olvidar a Vice-comandante del Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toshirou? –Empieza a reírse cuando ve que mi cara se ha vuelto completamente blanca, ¿Puede ser que esa faceta de tonto realmente esconda a una persona seria? –Hay personas que no quiero olvidar, Toshi-kun. –Intento protestar de nuevo por lo de Toshi pero no puedo, me ha besado, su boca esta aprisionando a la mía. Le cuesta mantenerse de pie así que se aferra a mí y le atrapo entre la pared de la calle y mi cuerpo. Se siente bien, a pesar de todo ese sabor a alcohol lo disfruto, y lo mismo por él, mi boca debe saber irremediablemente a tabaco. Termina de besarme y vuelve a poner esa cara de tonto que tanto odio.

-Ahora mismo podría gritar que alguien del Shinsengumi me está violando, sería gracioso. Te estás aprovechando de un pobre borracho.

Mi cara se sonroja, pero no soy responsable de mis actos y empiezo a morderle el labio. – ¿De verdad?- Parece gustarle que le muerda, suelta pequeños gemidos y empieza a acariciar cada parte de mi cuerpo.

-Oye Toshi, quizá me arrepienta de esto… Pero me gustas.

-Y tú a mí, Gintoki. –Consigo decir con el corazón bastante acelerado.

Puede que no sea tan crack, y realmente se consideré una cannon pairing, pero realmente creo que Hijikata y Gintoki es demasiado crack. Para mí la única OTP de Hijikata es Mitsuba. Aunque esta pareja me encanta muchísimo a pesar del odio que se profesan.


End file.
